fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Ran D. Brand
Ran D. Brand (らん • D • ブランド, Ran Dī Burando) is an experienced and B-Class Ranked fighter from the city of Martius, and a part of the Grand Immortal F!GHT League under the sponsor, Hammerstone, an industrial metal works company. Arrogant and over confident, Ran D. Brand is a powerful combatant that utilizes a form of boxing to dominate his opponents with lightning fast punches of incredible power. He was trained by former GIFL Champion, Royal Weatherbee, in the Weatherbee Style of Boxing, but has also secretly begun developing his own style known as Brand Style Boxing. His current ambitions are to become the next GIFL Champion, and is ready to lay waste to anyone who stands in his way. Because of his actions, he is considered the first main antagonist Lowen Heartz meets during the first arc. Appearance Ran D. Brand is a tall, fair skinned and muscular individual with blonde slicked back hair and bright blue eyes. His facial features are sharp and his brow seems permanently angled inward so that his has a sinister look. When he fights, he only wears a pair of boxing shorts with alternating designs for each battle, and wears matching shoes and boxing gloves to complete his outfit. Because of this, much of his body is exposed, and one can see Ran D. is an extremely fit fighter with well defined muscles. When outside of matches, Ran D. sports many different outfits for every occasion. For more formal events, he wears full suits with matching pants and blazer, but does not wear a tie and the top of shirt remains unbuttoned. When casually walking around the city, he'll opt to wear open shirts and jeans, with several accessories hanging from his belt or around his wrists. He also prefers to wear western boots instead of shoes, and completes it with a brown cowboy hat. When not in official matches, instead of wearing boxing gloves, he'll simply wrap his hands in white bandages to fight with. Personality Ran D. is known for his arrogance and overconfidence, but they aren't without merit. Despite his smug attitude and condescending tone, he is an incredibly talented individual known for his sharp wit and quick reflexes. Growing up in the city of Martius, Ran D. has been raised with the express purpose of becoming Champion one day, since the city is known for producing strong combatants. He has great pride in his skills and abilities, and holds his power in high regards. He views many fighters outside of the Grand Immortal Circuit as beneath him or waste of time, and even against strong opponents he remains very confident in himself. Being trained by Royal Weatherbee, he believes himself to be a superior combatant and secretly hopes to one day step out from under the former champion's shadow to create his own school of boxing with his name. His relationship with his mentor can be described as heated at times, Royal being both verbally and physically abusive with his students in hopes to harden them into stronger fighters. During battles, Ran D. remains smug and condescending, acting with a sense of superiority regardless of who his opponent his. He regularly taunts his foes, speaking poorly of their skills and openly states their weaknesses or openings in their attacks. He does this with supreme confidence, knowing that even though he's helping his opponents try to best him in battle, he also knows with absolute certainty that regardless of his assistance, Ran D. will still be able to defeat his opponent. He's very cold and calculated when battling, maintaining an eerie composure throughout the entire match. Ran D. has little patience with weaklings and gives them the first opportunity to attack him. If their skills aren't up to par, Ran D. will immediately counter to defeat his opponent without hesitation. Unfortunately, his overconfidence is also his biggest weakness and he often underestimates his opponents. It was because of this that he lost his match in the regional championship against the protagonist, leading to self isolation and depression. Outside of battle, Ran D. is exceptionally vain and egotistical. He regularly dresses and conducts himself in a manner that's more of a celebrity than a Fighter. This is evident in how he dresses and the way he speaks to everyone. With his appearance and personality, he regularly flirts with any woman he deems desirable, even if they are with a significant other. This has led to many confrontations at local pubs or events, with Ran D. once again displaying his fighting skills to instantly defeat any challengers. It is unknown if he has any friends or people he cares for in his life since he has dedicated himself to the GIFL at an early age. Since his defeat, Ran D. has been slightly humbled by the experience, choosing to become more serious in battle and to not let his guard down. His previous faults are from a lifetime of pressure to succeed, not only from his city but from his former mentor, as well. And because of this, it shaped a distasteful version of himself. Ran D. is a man with deep seeded issues whose had the misfortune of living a painful life, filled with pressure and abuse. It was evident after he broke down in tears during his match with the protagonist. He has trained considerably over the last few months to sharpen his skills and perfect his own form of boxing. He has stated that he will never again allow himself to be defeated by underestimating his opponent and has gained newfound resolve to become champion once again. Relationships Rivals Royal Weatherbee History Working In Progress. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page. Category:Fighters Category:B-Class Ranking Category:Level 4 Drive Category:Male Category:Gear User